ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mig
Synopsis After an accident with Eon occurs in Richard's dimension, they both get transported to Miguel's timeline and Rich and Mig must team up yet again to stop the time-traveling menace. Plot Richard was running through his woods. He slid to a stop. Eon came out of the woods. Eon: You can't hide from me, Rhyneheart! Richard: Who said anything about hiding? Richard cycled through and pressed the Simplicitrix and turned into Blamurai. He pulled his sword out. Blamurai: I believe we have had this kind of battle before. Eon: Nothing like last time. Eon shot a time ray at Blamurai. Blamurai stopped the ray with his sword, and it blasted into a portal. Blamurai: What's happening?! Eon: You've messed up the time ray, you fool! That sword of yours changed the molecular structure of my time ray and it changed into a dimensional ray! Eon got pulled through portal because of it's gravity. Blamurai: Hahah. Now he's- Blamurai's sword got pulled in the portal. Blamurai: HEY! GET BACK HERE! I CAN'T TRANSFORM BACK WITHOUT YOU! Blamurai jumped through the portal, and it closed. Meanwhile in Mig's dimension, noise filled the air of the streets above land. Mig, as Levilizard, was shown on a storm drain with 3 cars, a bucket, and a bench floating nearby him. His eyes glowed as he went after Sunder. Levilizard: I don't think you have met this guy yet Sundy. Sunder: And I don't care to meet him! He aimed his large weapon at Mig and blasted a red laser from it. Levilizard threw the bucket in front of him and the laser struck it. The bucket was burned and it fell down. Sunder smirked at Levilizard and set his hoverboard on full. It blasted farther away and Levilizard saw him. Levilizard: So annoying it makes me laugh... His eyes glowed and the car lifted straight up towards Sunder's board. He kept flying up, his smile showing evil confidence. He turned around to see the floating car. Sunder: HA! A car? Seriously? It smashed into the exhaust portion of his hoverboard and it blew up. Levilizard then levitated the bench toward him and he landed on it, his expression turned to mad. Meanwhile on land, some plumbers came and took Sunder into a plumber cruiser. It blasted off and flew off. Mig: Buh-bye Sunder! Maltha then ran over to Mig and his weapon was glowing and a bit bigger. Mig: Upgrade? Maltha: Yes. A small one though, but still. I can now shoot longer distance and more faster. Mig: Coolio. He looked up into the sky and saw that it was getting cloudy and more stormy. Mig: Weird... He kept looking and then small shocks of purple light were shown. He ignored it and turned back to Maltha, who was practicing his aim. Mig: Wanna go get some yogurt now? Maltha: Sure. I do indeed need a break from all this. Mig: Same... They both walked down the street to the nearest Mr. Yogurtine's. Mig walked inside, while Maltha found a seat outside. He looked in the sky. Maltha: Strange weather on Earth. Mig walked out of with a grape and tomato yogurt cup and sat down. Maltha: Grape and...tomato? You enjoy that flavor? Mig: I try A LOT of things...don't be too surprised. Just then, winds began to pick up. More lightning appeared in the sky, along with loud thunder. Some people left the place. Mig: Eh let's eat inside. Too...stormy. Maltha: I agree. Just then, purple lightning began to go haywire and spark everywhere around Mig. It glowed bright. Mig: AGHHH WHAT THE HECK!! He slammed down his gamatrix and became Juggerknot, trying to dodge the sparks. Juggerknot: MALTHA GET BEHIND ME!! Maltha: Using a strength alien isn't all too smart! Just then, the web of lightning struck the ground, swirling brightly. The air seemed to bend and fold, and then Eon and Richard as Blamuari sprunk out of the bright circle. A sword struck a table. Blamurai: HEY WHERE IS MY SWORD! Eon: LOOK what you have done...you sent us into another dimension. Juggerknot looked at the alien and then at Eon, confused. He tripped on the sword. Juggerknot: WAGH!! Juggerknot fell down and transformed back into his normal self. Richard turned around, his eyes were widened. Blamurai: WHOA!...You found my sword! Mig: No problem...wait a minute. Red eyes, red trix... Blamurai: ...Miguel? Is that you? Mig: Richard...whoa. I haven't seen you in like...a while. That one's new. Blamurai grabbed his sword and transformed back. He stared at Mig and then looked at Maltha. Richard: Clepron?? Maltha: No. I'm Maltha Rano...Clepron Stargo is no longer with us at this time. Richard: ...Seems like a Maklar. Maltha: What? I'm Tronsolugian. I've never heard of a "Maklar". Richard: I meant you act like Maklar, my new partner. Maltha: You're new partner? I've never seen nor heard of him ever in my lifetime. Did he attend the academy? Mig: He's from a different dimension Maltha. Well is he as annoying as this one is? Just kidding Maltha. Maltha: I don't find that humor as "funny". Richard: ...Yep, he's a lot like Maklar. Mig: Maybe more buzzkill-ish. Eon: Enough of this! Mig scrolled through the Gamatrix and slammed it down. He transformed into Spiker. He rammed into Eon, spiking him. Richard: Looks like he got the point. Not really. Give me somethin good, Simplicitrix. Richard pressed the Simplicitrix. He transformed into Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk: Need any help? Spiker: Maybe just a little. Kickin Hawk looked around. Kickin Hawk: Go stand over there. Spiker ran to where Kickin Hawk pointed. Kickin Hawk picked up Eon, and kicked him into Spiker. Eon: AHHAHHAHAHAHA! YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR THIS! Eon teleported out of the area. Kickin Hawk: Missed him by that much. Kickin Hawk and Spiker transformed back. Maltha: Si-Mig you dropped your yogurt cup. I am dearly sorry for that. Richard: Si-Mig? Mig: Long story...anyways I don't really care Maltha. Rich, how did you get here anyway. Richard: Eon's fault...he shot a time ray at me, I dodged with my sword, and yep...here I am. Mig: Ah. And I see you got some new aliens since last time. Richard: And you too...the stringy guy. Mig: Juggerknot. Hey since we have time...wanna do a quick slideshow of some of our new aliens? I'm sure Maltha won't mind, right? Maltha: Not at all. Do you're thing. Mig pressed his Gamatrix and began scrolling through his holograms. He selected one. Mig: My first new one since I got the new trix. He slammed down the Gamatrix, becoming Magmageddon. Richard: Hmm. I have a new fire one too. He pressed his Simplictrix, scrolled through the holograms, selected one, and transformed into the alien known as Magmetic. Magmageddon: Cool. This one's Magmageddon. Magmetic: Magmetic. I see we have the same taste of magma in names. Magmageddon: Watch this. He shot a large blast of fire at a car. It exploded and people began to scream. Magmetic: Hm. Watch this. He shot out a magnetic wave, causing the car pieces to float in the air. Then he threw them into the sky. Magmageddon: Cool, cool. This next one will surprise you. He slapped his trix and became Flish-Flash. Flish-Flash teleported before Magmetic, startling him. Magmetic: Teleporting guy huh? He slammed his symbol and became Vacheron. Flish-Flash: Who's that? Vacheron: Time-traveling guy. He's awesome. Flish-Flash: Not as awesome as... He slammed down his trix symbol. Flish-Flash, with sequence, became Control Freak. Control Freak stood in pose. Control Freak: CONTROL FREAK! Vacheron: I still think mine is awesome. Control Freak: Yea? Can that guy do this? Control Freak ran to a car and morphed all around. He drove up to Vacheron and got out of the car. Vacheron: Hmm guess he can't. Here's another one. Vacheron transformed into Jack Assassin with a hit of the trix. Control Freak: HA! A donkey guy? Really? Jack Assassin: Says the living liquid. I'm more believable. Control Freak: ...Well then. I'll show you one last newbie alien you haven't seen yet. Oh and trust me...you'll be surprised with what this one can do. Mig pressed the trix and transformed unwillingly into SonaR. SonaR: MEET OVERCAST-wait....aw crap! I'm SonaR... Jack Assassin: Seen that one before. SonaR: -_-. Jack Assassin: I'll show you MY last one. He slammed down his trix symbol and transformed into Stonehenge. Stonehenge: Stonehenge is what I call this one. Just then, an angry woman stormed up towards SonaR. She hopped in her car. Woman: DO NOT STEAL MY CAR AGAIN LITTLE CREEP! She hit SonaR with her car and then drove off forcefully and angrily. SonaR: HEY!!! Stonehenge: Ha. Mig and Rich both transformed back and looked at each other. The scene changed to Eon's lair. He was pacing. Eon: How can I possibly stop both of them?! Hm... maybe I don't. Maybe I can make them stop each other. Turn themselves against each other. Make them destroy each other! Perfect! There is only one way to do so. The scene went back to Mr. Yogurtine's. Richard was scrolling through the Simplicitrix. He pressed it down on Blamurai. Blamurai: You DO have a time alien...right? Mig: Um.....I have a better idea. How about I use my alien Minuscule? He can probably alter your sword to send you back. Blamurai: Um...ok.... Mig pressed the Gamatrix and transformed into Minuscule. Suddenly, Blamurai's sword started glowing. There was a voice coming from it going into Blamurai's head. Voice: Miguel is going to be the death of you. He is planning to turn against you. Steal the Simplicitrix for himself. That's the entire reason he went Minuscule. The same voice went into Minuscule's head. Voice: Richard is your worst enemy. He is your counterpart. He only exists because you do. The entire reason he went Blamurai is because it is his most powerful form, and can easily defeat almost all of your forms. And can also take your Gamatrix. Blamurai sliced the sword down in front of Minuscule. Blamurai: YOU'LL NEVER GET THE SIMPLICITRIX! Minuscule: Take your Simplicitrix? Is that just something you're saying to cover up the fact you want my Gamatrix? Blamurai: Why would I want that thing? Blamurai jumped up over Minuscule, and transformed right before landing. Minuscule: HEY! Where'd you go?! Grey Matter crawled around to the Gamatrix and pressed it, causing it to glow, and throw Grey Matter off. Minuscule went over and stepped onto the Simplicitrix, having the same affect. Grey Matter and Minuscule transformed back, fainted. Eon teleported to Mig and Rich's fainted bodies. He smiled. Eon: Easy as pie... Mig opened one eye and saw Eon. He skidded back and banged his head on a car. Mig: Owwww! Just more trauma to the head...sure... He got up and saw Eon. Eon: Ah...Miguel. I see you've awakened... Mig: I'm guessing you're behind the voice-in-my-head thing right? Trying to trick Rich and I? Pfft, you fail. Eon: ...Apparently so. Well then...it appears I must kill you in hand-to-hand combat... Eon shot a time ray at Mig, but Mig dodged. He rolled under a table, pressed the Gamatrix, and tried to select an alien. He selected Spiker and jumped onto the table. Spiker: Get me. Eon shot a time ray, but Spiker jumped off. He ran at Eon. Spiker: Let's see if this works this time! Eon laughed and kicked Spiker into a car. He transformed back into Mig, just as Richard awoke. Richard got up. Richard: Eon? I thought that voice sounded familiar. Let's see how you like Magmetic! Richard pressed the Simplicitrix. Nothing. He pressed it some more, and continued to fail. He pressed it one more time. Simplicitrix: Randomizer Function activated. RIchard: Wha.... Richard was instantly transformed into Verk. Verk: Verk?! Jou've got to be kidding me! Eon: Time against time. Seems easy enough. Verk: Zat's vhat jou zink, Eon. Verk began running at Eon, slowly. The structure on his head glowed red. Time stopped. Eon, however, was unaffected. Eon: Nope. Eon started time up again. Verk transformed into Lavalamp. Lavalamp: Oh, so I DO still have Lavalamp! Mig's eyes widened. Mig: WHOA! LAVALAMP?! HOW?! Lavalamp: One time when we were teamed up, his DNA got scanned. Mig: You said you still have him... Lavalamp: I went him once before. Lavalamp shot lava at Eon. Eon shot a time ray which aged it. Lavalamp: Aging lava? That's possible? The Simplicitrix beeped, and Lavalamp turned into Batblind. Mig:....What....is....that....? Batblind: Well, I can harldy see. So I guess, Batblind. Batblind tried to fly at Eon, but kept missing him, even with Eon not moving. While trying to fly at him a final time, the Simplicitrix beeped, and transformed him into XLR8. He finally hit him. XLR8: Looks like we sped things up a bit. XLR8 got transformed into Snare-Oh. Snare-Oh: Time to wrap things up! He wrapped up Eon. He got transformed into Eyeris. Eyeris: Okay, Eon. EYE am gonna get the last laugh! Eyeris shot a ray at Eon, blasting him back. Mig: Why do YOU get to have all the fun with this guy? I think it's my turn now... He pressed the Gamatrix and scrolled through the holograms. The holo display froze up. Mig: Huh? Eyeris: EYE think that is a side affect from Grey Matter...sorry. Mig: Urrghhh...COME ON GAMATRIX! WORK WORK WORK!!!!! He kept hitting the faceplate. Just then, it glowed. A flash and noise was heard. Mig, as a new alien, known as Ball-istic, was shown. Ball-istic: WHOA!!! WHAT AM I!! AHAHA THIS IS COOL! Eon: What in blazes...hmm. Oh well...I can destroy any form of yours, given the amount of time I have... Ball-istic: AGH! Eon blasted a time ray just as Ball-istic's feet morphed together, forming a ball/tire. He ducked down and rolled towards Eon fast. Eon: What the... Ball-istic swung back his legs and punched Eon with his wheel form. Eon got knocked into a truck and moaned. Ball-istic: I think I'll call this guy....BALL-ISTIC!!!!!!!! YEA!!! Eyeris: Um... Ball-istic: What?? Just then, Ball-istic felt a car slam into his back. He was hurled at Mr. Yogurtine's window and broke through it. Eyeris stood and saw Eon walking to him. The Simplicitrix beeped. He got transformed into a new alien. He had a black cloak on, and the top right half of his face was covered by a white mask. Eon stared in fear. Eon: NO NO NOOOO!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT! Richard looked at Eon. He ran up to him and threw him to the ground. Eon got up, and accidentally knocked the mask off. He looked at the once-covered part of the aliens face. He backed up in fear. The alien pulled reality around him. Eon was being beaten, by what seemed to be nothing. Eon fainted. The alien pulled reality back out. He stood there, staring at Eon. A creature came busting out of Mr. Yogurtine's. Real Steel: BOOYAH! REAL STEEL IN THE HOUSE! Real Steel realized that Richard had already defeated Eon, and transformed back. Richard put the mask back on. Mig: Any ideas for a name for that...thing? Richard looked at Mig, and smiled, almost evily. Alien: Cursed Phantom. Mig: Ah? Cursed Phantom's chest and mask glowed. A red portal opened up in front of him. Mig: Well I guess I'll be seeing ya later, right? He walked into the portal, with a mimic of his face appearing in the back with his eye in the mask winking. The portal closed shut. Mig: Ok? Mig looked at all the damage. Mig: Ah, well, at least I beat Eon. Voice: No you didn't Mig. I saw the whole thing. Mig turned around to see Maltha walking over to Mig with a yogurt cup. Mig: Where the heck were you... Maltha: I went to another Mr. Yogurtine's to get you this tomato and grape yogurt cup. Do enjoy. Mig: Uhuh...well you missed...Richard beat Eon. Also you missed Ball-istic and Real Steel. Maltha: Who? Mig: New aliens...duh. Mig tasted the yogurt cup and threw it down, complaining. Maltha: What is wrong? Mig: UGHHH OH GOD! THEY ADDED A HINT OF MINT TO IT! NOW IT TASTES LIKE COMPLETE CRAP!! AGHHHH UNEATABLE! Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Richard Rhyneheart Villains *Eon *Sunder (beginning only) Aliens Used By Mig *Levilizard *Juggerknot *Spiker (x2) *Magmageddon *Flish-Flash *Control Freak *SonaR (accidental; intended alien was Overcast) *Minuscule *Ball-istic (first appearance; accidental) *Real Steel (first appearance) By Richard *Blamurai (2x) *Kickin Hawk *Magmetic *Vacheron *Jack Assassin *Stonehenge *Verk (randomizer; accidental; selected alien was Magmetic) *Lavalamp (randomizer) *Batblind (randomizer) *XLR8 (randomizer) *Tyrantbind (randomizer) *Eyeris (ranodmizer) *Cursed Phantom (randomizer; debut) Themes Blamurai Genghis Khan vs. The Easter Bunny Instrumental Tyrantbind Cleopatra vs. Marilyn Monroe Instrumental Cursed Phantom Phantom of the Opera Trivia *The title "Mig & Rich" rhymes with the name "Big & Rich" which is a pair of country music singers. *This is a special for both series. *Mig unlocked Ball-istic and Real Steel for the first time, and Rich unlocked Cursed Phantom for the first time. **It is confirmed that Minuscule (Mig) unlocked a new set of 10 aliens for Rich, with Cursed Phantom included. **Also, Grey Matter (Richard) unlocked a new set of 10 aliens for Mig as well, with Ball-istic and Real Steel included. See also Mig & Rich: It's About Time/Previews Category:Crossovers Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Richard 10 Category:Episodes in Richard 10 Category:Episodes